Yu Yu Hogwarts
by Preparation Rach
Summary: All's normal for the life of Rachel Weber, until she gets accepted to Hogwarts. Will the Yu Yu Hakusho gang unravel her past, to see that she's not just an average girl...


**P.Rach: This is my new Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover, in which takes place in 4th year. Everything that has happened in 4th year and up, let's just pretend never happened, mmkay? Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or Yu Yu Hakusho, however I do own me.**

**IIIIIIIIIII**

It was a typical Monday evening, in which I had just been dropped off from my friend's house. I quietly grabbed a Sierra Mist from the dark garage, before slipping into my silent house. The carpet still smelled badly of dog pee, and the dogs were still there. Everything was as usual.

My family didn't seem to be around, but then again Mickey and Nikki we're probably upstairs playing video games. The clock ticked 9:52 PM, in which my parents were probably in bed, either fighting or sleeping.

Shrugging, I climbed down the stairs again towards my mother's computer area, which consisted of a computer, a counter, and a chair. Sitting in the cozy chair I spun around in it for a bit, until I decided what to do. I logged onto AOL, but no one seemed to be on or at least that I wanted to talk to.

I pulled up the computer calendar, to see that it was July 31st, Harry Potter's 14th birthday. But all that stuff was just nonsense, it's not like anyone would be receiving a letter to Hogwarts today. Even then, something called out to me, so I walked away from the computer area and into the kitchen, towards the white stack of letters.

Shaking my head at how silly I was being, I picked up the first letter. Bill. Second Letter: Postcard. Third Letter: Bill. Fourth Letter: _Oh god now I'm hallucinating_. I slapped myself upright on the forehead; it clearly wasn't addressed to me in emerald ink and didn't have the Hogwarts sticker sealing it. I pinched myself, it hurt.

Shaking somewhat, I pulled the letter out, and unfolded it, and my eyes darted over the piece parchment as swiftly as possible.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"Wait, so you're saying we have to go to some random girl's house in California, and bring her to some random school, and then stay there with her? And we're not even getting paid!" Yusuke slammed his fist onto the table in which Koenma was seated at. They were all gathered in his tiny office, to hear about their next mission. They all seemed to be quite tired, perhaps it was because of the time, or maybe this mission appeared boring to them.

Koenma rolled his eyes at Yusuke, before continuing. "In the magic world, theirs very powerful wizards who have teamed up with demons, that are even more powerful then sorcerers. This girl may be able to defeat the demons, with your help. The headmaster, Dumbledore, requested that if they have this girl go to this school that she is to be protected. Now, this girl does not know she's a demon who's very well experienced in magic. When she was younger she grew up with a family of wizards, but when she moved away they had erase her memory, so just refresh it with what's going on. You will be starting in fourth year with her, and if anything is to go wrong send Botan to get me."

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"Do you have everything?"

"Yep, I'm all ready" I smiled at my mother, who was kissing my head as she embraced me.

I was standing in the middle of the airport, with my whole family crowded around me. They were almost crying, and they kept giving me hugs and kisses, but I didn't mind, I mean I was leaving for a bit. "I promise to write whenever I have the chance." I hugged everyone one last time as I said this, before lifting my bags and walking away from them slowly. The loud speaker was booming that my flight was now boarding, and I felt a smile spread across my lips.

I took an aisle seat next to a plump old lady, who seemed to be English. For most of the ride I spoke with her, or pulled out my notebook and wrote down my thoughts, whatever I did it didn't seem to make the ride pass by quicker.

But finally, the airplane pulled into the airport, in which it was already night. I dashed off the plane as quickly as I could, without disturbing anyone of course, and grabbed my luggage, and then begun to look around.

According to the note attached to my letter, I was looking for a group of people my age, like that would help. But once I had searched a bit, they seemed to stand out quite well, a large group of people chatting amongst themselves, with a strange variety of hair colors.

One of the girls seemed to notice me, and she brushed a strand of brown hair from her face and approached me. "Good Evening! You must be Rachel? I'm Keiko" She smiled, nodding her head at me, seeming to be happy that she had found me.

"It's nice to meet you, you must be.." I reached into my pocket, and pulled up a wrinkled piece of paper, in which had small doodles and writing on it. "…The Yu Yu Hakusho gang…Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Botan"

"Yep that us" I could barely hear Kuwabara as I danced around in circles, but I could see him sweat drop from the corner of my eye.

"Can we just go?" Yusuke groaned, and he pulled me off to get a taxi, with the rest of the group following close behind.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, here are your room keys to room 207, and 208" I accepted the two sets of keys in my hands, and handed one to Yusuke, and the other to Keiko, who begun to lead us up the stairs. They made me nervous to walk up, because every step I made seemed to make the wooden board sink down more, and it was a long way up.

After listening to the short conversation between Keiko and Botan, we finally reached are hallway. We parted from the boys, and entered are own room.

It was dark and grimy; with a strange smell of old milk floating around. There were two bunk beds, a desk, and a dresser.

"I call top!" I climbed onto the bunk bed next to the window, and brushed the layer of dust off swiftly. The sheets were a grayish color, and seemed to be too thin for such a cold room. Despite that, I slipped under the sheets, allowing my back to sink into the comfy mattress. Keiko chose the one below me, and Botan was on the top of the other bunk bed, leaving Yukina below her. After observing most of the room, I grabbed some parchment and a pen and begun to write my mother a letter.

_Dear Mother,_

_The plane ride was fine, it was boring but nothing bad happened. They gave me loads of peanuts, and I know you love them so I'll give them to you when I get back. Right now I'm in the Leaky Cauldron, with the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, well the girls at least. They're nice to me, so don't worry. Nothing exciting has really happened yet, but I didn't want to pay money for a phone call to tell you about the plane ride so instead I just wrote a letter to tell you about it. By the time this will get to you, I'll probably be at Hogwarts having fun, so write back as soon as possible. Tell everyone I love them and that I say hi._

_Love You Lots,,_

_Rachel_

I folded up the letter, and placed it in the envelope, sticking it halfway in my bag that was still at the end of the bed. I sat up, and reached towards the lamp, turning it off. "Goodnight everyone..." Before I could hear them respond, I had drifted into sleep.

**IIIIIIIIIII**

**P.Rach: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I wanted to make it long but I suppose it turned out shorter then I thought. If you didn't enjoy it, please tell me, because I don't enjoy writing it when you don't enjoy reading it. All reviews are welcome, except flames, only constructive criticism, comments, questions, compliments, and such. Thank you and come again! **


End file.
